Conventionally, dining room management refers to the processes of preparing tables for guests, seating guests, delivering food orders, and providing assistance during dining where necessary. Dining room management includes clearing and/or preparing tables for the next guests. Software configured to assist a dining room staff to manage a dining room is known. Existing software is limited to tracking and visualization software that helps a staff member visualize a current status of a large dining room. The existing software relies on human input from staff members at designated entry locations. The existing software depends on close attention and monitoring by one or more of the staff members so that accurate and up to date information is input to the system. Delays in information input and inaccuracies lead to slower and less satisfying service, lower productivity, and higher costs as dining room resources and staff are deployed less efficiently.